ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
David R. Morton
| Place of birth = | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = Emmy Award 2 wins, 2 nominations | Roles = Digital Effects Artist | image2 = Foundation Imaging employees.jpg | imagecap2 = ...with (top 2nd left) the staff of Foundation Imaging }} :You may be looking for David Morton, the gaffer and ILM technician. David "Dave" R. Morton (born ) is a visual effects artist specializing in matte paintings digital models, and has been employed in that capacity by Foundation Imaging and Eden FX during the time those companies were involved with the production of Star Trek live-action shows. He began his long relationship with Star Trek by working as digital artist, digital effects supervisor, and CGI supervisor on a number of episodes of Star Trek: Voyager. This led to him working as a digital matte painter for the 2001 DVD release of . Morton remained in the employment of Foundation Imaging until the closure of that company and moved from then on to Eden FX, working on Star Trek: Enterprise after that. During his tenure on the Star Trek franchise, Morton was four times nominated for an Emmy Award in the category "Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series", winning twice. While working on Enterprise, Morton was the creator of the original model for the Xindi-Aquatic species. Morton did leave Eden FX around 2005/2005 and has subsequently worked as a free-lancer either on own accord or in short term service of companies like Eden Films, Hitsquad, Pixomondo or even his former employer Eden FX. Since then, he has worked as a digital artist on productions like J.J. Abrams' Alias and Lost series, Joss Whedon's Firefly series and Serenity movie, and, more recently, Ronald D. Moore's re-envisioned Battlestar Galactica-franchise, including its later prequel, Caprica. The latter earned Morton two Visual Effects Society Awards (VES) in 2010 for Battlestar Galactica, shared with Gary Hutzel, among others, as well as one in 2011 for Caprica, shared with Chris Zapara (among others). Likewise it earned him two additional Emmy Award nominations in 2009 for the former, shared with Hutzel, Sean M. Jackson, Kyle Toucher, and Pierre Drolet (among others), as well as pne in 2010 for the latter, shared with again Hutzel, Toucher, Drolet, with Doug Drexler thrown in additionally for good measure. Additionally Morton has earned a VES award for the revised Sci-Fi television series V'' on 2010, a VES award nomination for ''Terra Nova in 2012, and Emmy Award nominations for the television series Surface, Mammoth (both in 2006), Life After People '' (2008), and ''Ghost Whisperer (2009). Emmy Award Mortin received the following Emmy Award wins and nominations in the category "Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series": * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Paul Hill, David Lombardi, John Teska, Ronald B. Moore, Brandon MacDougall, Greg Rainoff, and Chad Zimmerman * Emmy Award win for , shared with Robert Bonchune, Elizabeth Castro, Arthur Codron, Dan Curry, Steven Fong, Paul Hill, Ronald B. Moore, and Gregory Rainoff * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Armen V. Kevorkian, Paul Hill, Ronald B. Moore, John Teska, Sean M. Scott, and Pierre Drolet * Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Elizabeth Castro, Paul Hill, Gregory Rainoff, Fred Pienkos, Sean M. Scott, Ronald B. Moore, and Chris Zapara External link * Morton, David R. Morton, David R. Morton, David R.